Mothers and Daughters Adventures in a Fantasy World
by YuriChan220
Summary: When being suck into a book, the Furukawa-Minase family find themselves in a fantasy world. However, the mothers insist on having a great adventure with their daughter in that world. Much to their surprise, when given their gear and weapons, they come to find out their mothers are super powerful. AU.


**Mothers and Daughters Adventures in a Fantasy World**

**Pairings: Akiko x Sanae, Nayuki x Nagisa**

**Genre: Fantasy/Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kanon, Clannad or any of their characters.**

A simple day at the Furukawa-Minase Household. Akiko and Sanae, happily married and have two daughters of their own, Nagisa and Nayuki. Together, they are 4 happy family members living in a simple home.

Nagisa and Nayuki love their mothers, however, their mothers tend to get a bit too close to them. In some situations, they insist on having baths together even though the tub could not fit all four of them. So to make things easier, two in a tub for about 15 minutes to a half-hour is enough. Secondly, the mothers take their daughters almost everywhere they go, desperate to spend time with them. And thirdly, each night, Akiko and Sanae beg Nayuki and Nagisa to sleep together in one large futon. And thanks to Sanae's Fake Tears, Nagisa and Nayuki cannot say no to that.

At dinner one day, Akiko and Sanae cook their tasty meal, with love and passion while Nayuki and Nagisa help each other set up the table. It's one of their simple, yet enjoyable family dinners and the sisters won't have it any other way. Not to say that the mothers will share indirect kisses here and there.

"Say ummm...Nayuki-chan?" Nagisa says. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Nayuki says.

"What do you think of your mother?"

"Okaa-san?" Nayuki glances at Akiko, who giggles at whatever Sanae was saying. "well...she's pretty. And...ummm...well...I guess she's so easy going that it's impossible for someone to make her mad. At least for me. That's why we get along so well. What about yours?"

"Well..." Nagisa turns to Sanae who gives a little taste of the food she made and hums happily. "She's a good cook and...she's famous for her Fake Tears. But...I think what I like most is her gentle personality...always looking after me and you."

"Ehehe!" Nayuki giggles. "Kind of funny that our moms fell in love and ditched their husbands like that. Well...you know how I never saw my father, but still. I can't believe Mama Sanae just ditched him like that."

"Who knows...?" Nagisa sighs. "My mother was into women even after marrying my dad. I guess her true colors struck so suddenly when she met Mama Akiko."

"That explains it," Nayuki says as she puts down the last glass cup. "Can't resist Okaa-san's charms."

"What is it about my charms~?" Akiko asks.

"Ah! I-It's nothing, Okaa-san! Ahahaha...!" Nayuki laughs nervously and quickly tries to change the subject. "Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving~!"

"As a matter of fact, it is~" Sanae replies.

The four of them serve their meals, sit at the table, say Grace and dig into their food. As usual, Nagisa and Nayuki give their praises to their mothers, who worked so hard into this meal, and it makes Akiko and Sanae brighten. Yes, it is a happy, normal family life for the Furukawa-Minase members.

About a half-hour after eating, sharing indirect kisses and such, Nayuki takes Nagisa to their room for a moment.

"What is it, Nayuki-chan?" the shy red-head asks.

"You'll never believe what I found in the library today," the bluenette pulls out a large book from her bag and places it on the floor.

Nagisa examines it. "A...Fantasy Book? Why would you check that out?"

"Dunno. I was kinda curious, I guess," Nayuki shrugs. "Yuiichi used to play these fantasy games, so I know just a little bit of it."

"So...you wanted to see what's it's all about,?"

"Yeah, and I want to see if you can do it with me," the bluenette says. "Hey, if we learn from this book, we can play those RPG games together."

"Really~? That'd be awesome, Nayuki-chan!" Nagisa cheers.

"Ohhhh, mind if we join the adventure~?" Akiko asks from behind them.

The two girls back away, startled.

"WAH!" Nayuki falls on her back. "O-Okaa-san, how long have you been up here?"

"We just got here~" Sanae says, clasping her hands together happily. "And oh, my goodness! You two learning about fantasy stuff? And play games together? How grand~!"

"Ummmm...Mama Sanae..." Nayuki sweat drops.

"Hey, Hey, Akiko-san~!" Sanae says to her wife. "All four of us can read the book together! It'll be a magical adventure~!" She twirls around while saying it.

"Good idea~" Akiko replies. "Would you mind if we see that book for a moment?"

"Oh, sure," Nayuki hands her mother the book.

As Akiko opens to the first page, it starts to glow white. It shines brighter and brighter by the minute, making the four gasp in surprise.

"Wait...what's happening!?" Nayuki cries.

"It looks like...we're being sucked in!" Nagisa replies.

"No way! Is that even possible!?"

Before anyone else can say anything, the glow keeps on growing until the flash touches them and then...they disappear without a trace with the book dropping and the cover closing.

****Later****

Nayuki opens her eyes to find herself at a large meadow. She sits up and looks around to find Nagisa lying there, along with Akiko and Sanae.

"Uhhh...g-girls?" Nayuki calls. "I think you better see this."

Nagisa sits up and rubs her head. "Ohhh...where am I?" She looks around and jumps to her feet in surprise. "Wh-what is this!?"

"Oh, my~!" Akiko says. "It looks like we're not in Japan anymore."

"Indeed," Sanae says. "I can see a castle up ahead." She points straight toward where the large castle is.

Nayuki whips around to see little female fairies flying around her and then fly up toward the sky. She sees mermaids splashing about from a river near them and there are females running around. Females and females everywhere. No boy in sight.

"Hey...why are there all females here?" Nayuki asks.

"Who knows?" Akiko shrugs. "I"m more interested in this place than questioning the population. What a way to start an adventure with our daughters, right, Sanae-san~?"

"Oh, indeed!" Sanae says. "Say, let's head toward the castle to introduce ourselves!"

"Eh!?" Nayuki and Nagisa cry out at the same time.

"Well, we're new to this place," Akiko explains. "So we need some instructions on how to get around."

"That's right~" Sanae agrees. "Besides, if we stick together, we won't get lost, right~?"

"I guess that's true," Nayuki says. "Alright, Okaa-san. Let's go to that castle."

"I'm right there with you," Nagisa says.

The Furukawa-Minase family hold hands and start walking toward the castle, following the path that leads to their destination. It takes them about an hour and a half or so to get there, but looking around, observing their surroundings is entertaining enough while they are walking. They are truly in a fantasy world. Once they get to the gates, they open automatically and they bravely proceed further and further until they come toward two female knights.

"You have any business here?" one female knight asks.

Akiko steps forward. "We're new to this place and we want to find someone to talk to. Do you know who we can speak to?"

"The Queen might have answers for you," the second knight replies. "I can see you four aren't familiar people. Come with us."

Nagisa leans over to whisper to Nayuki. "That easily?"

"Who knows?" Nayuki whispers back with a shrug.

The family follow the brave knights until they get to two large doors. One of the knights opens them and the family is greeted by a row of other knights and then a queen with long dark hair, wearing a white, bikini with a white sash between her legs, golden lace up sandals and golden bracelets.

"Queen Kassandra!" the female knight kneels before the beautiful woman. "Four newbies have come to see you."

"Send them in," A thick Greek accent comes from the woman's voice as she holds up a finger and beckons them to come forward.

Akiko, Sanae, Nayuki and Nagisa come forward and kneel before their queen. An eagle flies over and lands on the queen's shoulder. She pets it a little and then faces the four.

"Welcome," she says. "I am Queen Kassandra. I see that all of you are new to this place."

"W-we are," Nayuki speaks. "Ummm...Your Highness."

"What are your names?" Kassandra asks.

"My name is Akiko. Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty~"

"I'm Sanae, her wife!"

"I'm Nayuki."

"I-I'm Nagisa...Y-Your Majesty!"

Kassandra smiles. "I see. Well then, adventurers, I see you've come a little...unprepared." She looks at the ordinary clothing the family is wearing. "I'll have my tailors put on the right outfits for you."

"Eh?" Nayuki squeaks.

With a snap of Kassandra's fingers, several female tailors come rushing in and take them toward a room where there are armor. But...it's less armor and more...bikinis.

"What...is this...?" Nagisa asks. "Is this what we have to wear from now on?"

Akiko picks up some golden armor. "Do you think this will fit me?"

"Dunno, let's ask the tailors," Sanae says.

As they turn toward the few female tailors, they are absolutely amazed by Akiko's choice. They rush in and help her put on the golden bikini armor. It consists of a short metal bra that barely contains Akiko's breasts, white panties with little wings at the sides, gold and white knee high boots, shoulder armor at Akiko's right shoulder, and golden wrist guards. The tailors step back and all of them begin to nosebleed.

"That's...that's PERFECT!" one of them squeals.

"Very fitting for a wonderful woman like you!" another cheers.

Sanae's eyes sparkle in delight. "Oh, oh! I wanna try something on!" She gathers some silver armor that make some clanging sounds and the tailors immediately rush over to help her.

It takes a few minutes to get everything situated. Once they are done, the three tailors back away to admire the new and improved Sanae. She is wearing a one-piece metal top that reveals her back and barely contains her large breasts, a red sash between her legs that hides a skimpy black thong she is wearing, silver metal boots and gloves and there are brown ribbons wrapped around her arms, and a bit of her neck.

"Yup! That's the armor that fits you~!" one tailor says.

"You look wonderful, my dear~" the second one says.

Minutes later, Nayuki and Nagisa find themselves in revealing armor as well. The bluenette is wearing a bit of the same type of bikini armor as her mother, only they are silver and she's wearing a white bikini with a blue half-skirt around her waist. As for Nagisa, she is wearing purple small bikini with a cape, wizard's hat on her head and purple thigh high stockings with purple ankle boots on her feet.

"Now you four are ready~" the first tailor says. "Let's go see the queen right now~"

Nagisa is the first to pick up her weapon, which is the magic staff. It begins to glow brightly for a minute and then fades away.

"What just happened?" she asks.

"It means that weapon is the best choice for you," Kassandra answers. "It's made for you to wield."

"Alright, then I'll take these~" Nayuki grabs the twin blades and they glow blue for about 10 seconds before fading away.

"Ehehe! That looks like fun~" Sanae says. "I...think I'll be taking this, if you don't mind~" She grabs the bow and arrow and they glow green, brighter and stronger than Nayuki's and Nagisa's glows.

Akiko giggles. "Fufu! Looks like I'm taking the last one." She grabs the sword and shield and they glow brighter and bigger just like Sanae's glow.

"Well, I'll be...!" Kassandra says amazed. "You two have the strongest weapons."

"Wha!?" Nagisa and Nayuki say in unison. "That's what that insane glow means!?"

"I believe so," Kassandra replies. "The sword and shield and that bow and arrow. A fine choice, young ladies. Now then, with your armor and weapons, it's time to start your adventure. Here, take these." She holds out some bags of gold coins for each of them, 5 potions and some herbs.

"What are the herbs for?" Nayuki asks.

"A special ingredient," Kassandra says. "You mix it with your healing potion and it'll not only restore your health, but can revive you as well. Keep them handy just in case."

"I'll make sure of it, Your Highness." Akiko says.

Kassandra leads them out of the weapons room and toward the exit. "Brave warriors, it is an honor to meet you and help you start your journey. The rest lies on your four. Go forth!" She thrusts her hand as she says it.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The family say in unison.

*Later*

"Whew!" Sanae says. "This is a great start! I'm loving this fantasy world already! I can't wait to test out my skills!" She stops for a moment as she tilts her head in confusion. "Wait...what ARE my skills?"

"Fufu! You're so cute, Sanae-san~" Akiko says. "We'll just have to see once we run into enemies."

"That's right," Nayuki says. "You can activate your basic attack skill at your own free will."

"I do!?" Sanae exclaims. "That sounds even more awesome than ever~!"

Nagisa chuckles. "Wow. Okaa-san's really loving it."

They continue walking down the path until they come toward a large forest. Nagisa comes close to her sister while Akiko and Sanae stand by each other's side. With a quick, brave nod and a glance at their daughters, they proceed toward the forest and take a look around. It's rather scary with all the sounds of the creatures and the rustling of the bushes. Nagisa squeaks at the sound of a howl and clings close to her sister.

"I-I don't wanna be here!" the red-head cries.

"Stay close," Akiko says. "We're right here."

All of a sudden, a large lamia, half-woman half-snake suddenly appears out of the bushes, making the girls scream and Nagisa fainting from the shock.

"Nagisa-chan!" Nayuki cries as she tries to shake her awake. "Nagisa-chan, hang in there!"

Akiko and Sanae ready their weapons.

"Watch us, Nayuki," Akiko says. "Your mothers will do the fighting!"

Sanae takes an arrow from her quiver. "Stand back, girls. We got this in the bag!"

Nayuki raises an eyebrow. "How can they be so confident if they have never fought before?"

The lamia rushes in, baring its teeth and tries to slash one of the women, but Akiko blocks it with her shield and jumps back to create distance. The lamia rises up and screeches. Sanae jumps back as well and readies an arrow on her bow. She releases it and it hits directly on the eye.

"Bullseye~!" Sanae cheers. She pulls out another arrow. "Let's do it again!" She readies the arrow and it glows fiery red. She shoots it and a trail of fire follows, hitting it on the abdomen, setting it on fire. "Whoa!"

"Now it's my turn!" Akiko jumps in the air with her sword glowing yellow. She raises it in the air and then aims for its head while the pain distracted it from being hit in the eye. She slashes down, cutting it in half like butter. She lands on the ground with a puff of dust and the monster splits in half and landing on the ground with a puff of dust. She raises her sword in the air, victorious. "No one...messes with our family."

Nayuki looks at the two mothers in amazement. "H-how...how is it even possible….?"

Akiko and Sanae turn toward their daughters and rush toward them.

"Are you alright?" the violet haired woman asks.

"Y-yes, but that..." Nayuki replies. "How did you even..."

Nagisa moans as she eyes flutter open and looks around. "Wh-where am I? what happened?"

"Okaa-san and Mama Sanae just defeated a lamia," Nayuki says. "Like, very easily."

"Wha!?" Nagisa exclaims as she sits up.

"It's true," the bluenette says.

Akiko and Sanae sit on their knees beside their daughters. But Nayuki turns away.

"what's the matter, Nayuki?" the violet haired woman asks with a concerned expression.

"I don't get it," the blunette says. "We're beginners and you just defeated a huge lamia with ease. Nagisa-chan or I don't know if we have the same kind of power level you have."

"I think sometimes it's a good thing that we both are powerful," Akiko says. "If it hadn't been for us, and if you two had some weak skills, you two would've been dead. And I don't want to lose my two favorite daughters in the world."

"You think so?" Nagisa says, softly.

"Absolutely," Akiko replies.

"So please...please don't be angry or anything just because we're better than you," Sanae says, having tears in her eyes. "I mean, I mean...if anything, I don't want to lose you either. Akiko-san and I want us to go on a fun adventure together. And be really close Mother and daughter than ever before. So...ummm...!"

"Okay, okay!" Nayuki says, waving her arms back and forth. "Y-you can stop crying! We don't hate you at all!"

Sanae goes back to her old self in a flash, as if her tears have never happened. "Well then, shall we get going then~?"

Nayuki and Nagisa dead pan. Sanae always gets them with her infamous fake tears of hers. Taking each other's hands, the Furukawa-Minase family are off on their journey in the fantasy world.


End file.
